Together, In a Freaky Mad Way
by The Entity of Darkness
Summary: Basically, one-shots of the life of Dexter,Freakazoid, Charlotte and company. Read and review please!
1. Telekinesis

Okay, so I know that I've been gone for awhile and I'm sorry. But I'm back now! I don't have the latest chapter typed up yet, but I'm working on it today, since I'm not feeling well. This series is for little snippets into the life of Dexter, Freakazoid, Charlotte and company. So tell me what you think of my first one.

_**Telekinesis **_

__**.:You're not like other girls:.**

Charlotte knew something was up when Steff's drink kept exploding at lunch whenever the blond made her angry. The milk cartons, or whatever she was drinking at the time, would simply explode as soon as Steff sat at her table with her friends, covering them all in said drink.

Soon afterwards, light bulbs would start breaking for no reason depending on her mood. Lockers would fly open and slam shut, books and things would get thrown around when no one touched them. The students were beginning to think that the school was haunted.

Yet all of these incidents occurred when Charlotte was around, and she noticed this.

After explaining what had been going on to Roddy, he diagnosed the problem as telekinesis and offered to teach Charlotte how to use and control it. Needless to say, she eagerly accepted the offer.

Which brings us to where Charlotte was now. In the park, dressed as Darkness, a brick in front of her with Roddy and Freakazoid close by. She sat with her legs crossed, listening to Roddy as he spoke.

"All is peace, all is calm. Within the silence of yourself, reach out with your mind and raise up the brick."

She took in a deep breath, concentrating on raising the brick.

And she did raise it.

...Before it threw itself into her skull.

"ACK!" she grabbed her head in pain, falling backwards into the grass. "Damnit!"

"Lass, are ye alright?" Roddy asked, concern in his voice. He knew that, unlike Freakazoid, Charlotte's mind was probably her greatest weapon, and not just for telekinesis.

Charlotte sat back up, still clutching her head. Anger and frustration shone in her now red and white speckled eyes, which were narrowed to glare at the brick. A sneer was set firmly on her magenta lips, a growl tearing itself from her throat. "That's the fifth time in a friggin' row!"

Freakazoid, unlike Roddy who was showing concern for Charlotte, was laughing.

The reason for this was because when Roddy told Charlotte about Freakazoid learning telekinesis, before she developed the powers herself, she laughed and teased him about hitting himself in the head thirty-seven times with a brick.

Karma was sweet.

"Keep trying, Darkness! You'll probably get it after you hit yourself thirty-two more times! Don't worry about the brain damage! After all, telekinesis is a useful skill!" he mocked.

In his head, Dexter was beginning to wonder if Freakazoid had brain damage. He should have known that Charlotte wasn't the kind of person to take that laying down.

Charlotte was visibly angered by this comment. Slowly, she got to her feet, unnoticed by the oblivious Freakazoid. Then, just as slowly, the brick rose until it reached her shoulders.

"ACK!"

Roddy winced as the brick made contact with the blue skinned male's head, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Hmm...You're right, telekinesis _is_ a useful skill."

Karma was indeed sweet.

**.:You're not like other superheroes:.**

So that's it for now. What did you all think? Do I write better in first person, or third person? Review please!


	2. Understanding

I'm back! Is it me or do I always say that? Anyway, I recently got hooked on the _Ace Attorney_ games, so it may be awhile before I update _Freaky Mad Darkness_. But I'll try to update soon! Until then, please enjoy this one-shot I wrote after my friend Special Sam drew me a picture. I seem to be good at writing stories based on pictures, but you tell me. The picture will be posted on Deviantart. Just type in "Charlotte Freakazoid" and all the pictures Special Sam drew for me should pop up, including the one that inspired this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Freakazoid or the Justice League.

**.:Understanding:.**

Charlotte would be lying if she said that she always understood Freakazoid. Truth was, she had trouble understanding him most times. The only times he did make sense to her were, one: when he was worried about her, or two: when he was depressed.

She had drawn conclusions as to why he acted the way he did. She didn't fully trust Roddy's theory that he was basically a silly idiot, because it was obvious that he knew more than people thought he did. That became clear the more she talked to him.

Charlotte had considered that his behavior was an elaborate act to fool and confuse his enemies.

...But she wrote this possibility off when she realized that he always acted like a fool and, while she was sure that he had intelligence, decided that he wasn't smart enough to think up such a thing.

She briefly considered that it was an act to keep the media from frying him on tv, like the Justice League were.

She dismissed this when she remembered that Freakazoid was only known in Washington and that the people here weren't as close-minded and judgmental as other parts of America.

Charlotte then thought that it was all a ploy so people wouldn't figure out his connection to Dexter.

This was dismissed instantly when she realized that, not only did their hair color differ, but so did their skin color, body structure, and voice. It was practically impossible to figure out that they were two halves of the same coin.

Even as they trained in Charlotte's backyard, he acted the same as always.

Charlotte dodged his punches and tried to ignore his foolish antics as to not become distracted.

Please note that the key word was _"tried"_. Unfortunately, as everyone knows, you just can't ignore Freakazoid. It's just...impossible.

As Charlotte guarded herself for Freakazoid's next move, he stopped. With a knowing smile, he pointed to the kitchen window.

"Say, isn't that your brother trying to bake again?"

Knowing that William was a disaster in the kitchen (boy, was **that **an understatement) and the fact that she had already caught him trying to do so that morning, she turned, eyes wide in fear.

That was the moment Freakazoid struck. Caught off guard by the hit, Charlotte stumbled back, a shout of surprise escaping her lips. When she regained her balance her head was bowed and her shoulders were trembling. Thinking she was crying because he hit her too hard, Freakazoid panicked.

To his surprise, when Charlotte raised her head she was grinning, a determined fire burning in her eyes. As shook took up her fighting stance again, he realized that it was laughter shaking her body, not tears.

"Well, that was a cheap shot." she said, amusement in her voice. "Is that all you got, pretty boy?"

Freakazoid froze, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

For a moment, Charlotte was worried that she might have seriously hurt his feelings. She had said it in jest, not meaning it. It really wasn't her intention to offend him.

"Um, Freakazoid?"

"You think I'm pretty?"

Charlotte nearly fell over in disbelief.

Before her, Freakazoid was posing in a way that she could only describe as _girly_. His onyx eyes shined in a feminine way as he batted his lashes. She swore she saw him sparkling.

Charlotte shot him an odd look as she watched the strange male, mildly disturbed by his behavior.

"Don't do that, seriously. It's creepy."

He didn't respond, only continuing to bat his eyelashes.

Against her will, a grin spread across her face as she thought about how ridiculous he looked. A few seconds later, uncontrollable laughter bubbled in her chest, escaping through her mouth. Charlotte doubled over, giggling, Freakazoid joining her.

It was then that Charlotte thought that perhaps the reason Freakazoid acted the way he did was so he could make people smile and laugh.

This theory fit perfectly. Freakazoid loved to see people happy, it was just in his nature. Making people happy made him happy.

This was yet another reason why she was so fond of the blue skinned male.

With this observation tucked away in her mind, Charlotte felt that now, maybe, she understood Freakazoid a little better.


	3. Getting a Life

I'm back! Wow, I was so tired last time I forgot to type up the author's end notes. The thing about the Justice League getting attacked by the media, in the Justice League there was the man with a t.v. Show and all he would do is attack the Justice League saying that they're terrible influences. I remember one episode where he said that because children look up to super heroes they get bad grades in school, argue with siblings, and don't eat their vegetables. I thought to myself, "Really? Are you a complete moron or something?" But I digress. Looking over this I realized that even though Dexter and Charlotte are childhood friends, there isn't a single one-shot of Charlotte and Dexter, so I wrote one and am posting it now. YAY, I posted two things in one day (If any of you have read my Saiyuki fanfic:

A Dark Savior, I updated that today.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Freakazoid or Dexter. I wish I did, but I don't.

**.:Getting a Life:.**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm figuring out the actuarial tables for my retirement."

Charlotte stared at Dexter's back, bewildered, as he continued to work.

It was a warm and sunny Saturday in Washington and Charlotte decided that it was the perfect day to hang out with her best friend. When she arrived at his house she went straight up to his room, only to find Dexter sitting in the dark, staring at a computer screen full of charts. At first she thought he was doing math homework or something, so she was shocked to hear that he was thinking about his retirement.

"Retirement?" Charlotte parroted, "Dexter, we're still in high school, number 1! And number 2, you don't have a job!"

"Don't worry, Char."

She was worrying. "But, Dexter, spending too much time in this room with your computer isn't healthy!" she protested.

"It's my life." he said simply, clicking his mouse.

It was then that Charlotte realized why Dexter spent most of his time in his room with his computer. When she and William left Washington, Dexter didn't have anyone else. Other kids tormented him from kinder garden through high school. Barely anyone pays attention to him at school and the ones who do beat him up and taunt him. Outside of school people look down on him and treat him like he's invisible. Duncan, his own brother, beats him up before and after school, and for many years, from what Dexter told Charlotte, his own parents favored Duncan over him. Dexter's room and computer, they were his safe haven. The only place where Dexter could be...Dexter.

_"That's not a life."_ Charlotte thought, guilt stabbing her heart like a knife, _"That's hell."_

Charlotte used to feel the same about her own life. She closed her eyes and briefly thought back to her gang days. Sitting in a cold, damp jail cell at night, only ever feeling happy when she did drugs, never trusting anyone around her, including her own brother at times.

_"This is no way to live life."_ she thought sadly, opening her eyes.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. A grin slowly spread across her face as she walked over to Dexter. In a matter of secondes, Charlotte yanked him out of his chair, grabbed his arm, and ran out of the room, dragging her friend behind her.

Dexter was startled, to say the least. "Hey, wait! Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she laughed as she dragged him outside, "We're getting a life!"

**.:Getting a Life:.**

Yeah, it was short, but hey, it's a one-shot. So the thing that sparked this was in the first episode of Freakazoid you see how Dexter is treated and he says that his computer is his life. I thought it was sad because, in a way, I knew where he was coming from. I've been picked on since the 4th grade, I'm in high school now and it still hasn't stopped. Whoever said, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me" lied. Big time. Anyway, read and review please. (I have no idea why I always say "read" at the end of a chapter. When, if you got this far, you've obviously read it.)


	4. The Past Comes Back

So this idea came to me when I got writer's block one day. I thought of writing _Freaky Mad Darkness_ revolving around Dexter/Freakazoid and their feelings, and I'll post them here on _Together, in a Freaky Mad Way_. Or, if you guys want, I can make this it's own story. It's really up to you. Remember, if you have any ideas for any one-shots with the characters of _Freaky Mad Darkness_, feel free to tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do. Sometimes writing one-shots helps me with writer's block.

**Nathalorial:** I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, nerds are welcome here. After all, they're always such interesting people!

**Alana-kittychan: **Yeah, I know first hand that they lied about that. I'm glad to see that someone else shares my perspective of Dexter. He didn't get nearly enough screen time in the show, if you ask me.

**XBloodyMageRikaX: **I'm glad that you like the one-shots! Like I said, these pop into my brain when I have writers block. I'll try to add more Freakazoid.

**Disclaimer: **I _**wish**_ I owned_ Freakazoid_, but alas, it is not meant to be!

**.:Line Break:.**

He had no idea _why_ he was doing this. Honestly, he'd rather be in his room on his computer. His mom had other ideas, though. She had dragged him downstairs into the living room, telling him that he just _had_ to see what she had found while she was cleaning the attic.

Several boxes were spread around the living room, all filled to the brim with photos. Now his mother was making him go through the pictures with her as his father wanted no part in it and Duncan was at a friend's house.

"Oh, look at this one, Dexter!" his mother exclaimed, handing him the photo.

Gazing at it, Dexter couldn't help but smile. It was a Christmas photo, one where he was just a little kid. In the picture, he was sitting on the floor, an open box with wrapping paper scattered it in front of him. Poking its head out of the box was an orange kitten.

_**"When was that?"**_ Freakazoid asked, looking at the picture through Dexter's eyes.

Since he had entered Dexter's life when he was a teenager, the blue hero didn't know much about his childhood. It didn't help that Dexter also didn't talk about his childhood, but he suspected that was due largely in part to the fact that his parents were't always there for him and his brother was a jerk. Freakazoid may have been goofy, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He knew what he saw.

_"It was the Christmas before I started kinder garden. Mom wanted me to have a pet because I couldn't make any friends. So she bought me Mr. Chubikins. She named him, though."_

Freakazoid noted the sad tone in the explination and instantly felt bad for Dexter. _**"...I'm your friend, right?"**_

__Dexter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. While he was a bit bitter towards Freakazoid for pursuing Steff when he had liked her first(not that Freakazoid knew that), the freak not only protected him from Duncan when he could, but he also kept him from feeling so completely alone. Freakazoid was practically the only friend he had. He wouldn't admit to him how fond he was of Freakazoid, of course, that would probably only serve to inflate his ego.

_"Yes, Freakazoid. Of course you are."_

Suddenly, his mother gasped beside him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What is it, mom?"

"You won't believe what I found!" she said, grinning as she handed him another photo.

Dexter's eyes went wide and for a split second, he forgot how to breath. This picture also had Dexter as a little kid, but there was someone else in the photograph, too. A little girl with pale skin, long, fiery orange hair that fell to her waist and electric green eyes stood next to him with a grin. She wore a sleeveless dark dress and little black shoes. She held Dexter's hand, their fingers laced together.

"It' been so long since we've seen her, hasn't it?" his mom asked, oblivious of his reaction.

"Y-yeah." he agreed, voice shakey.

His odd behavior didn't go unnoticed by Freakazoid. _**"Hey, Dexter? Is something wrong?"**_

__Dexter ignored him and instead turned to his mother. "Mom, can I keep this one?"

"Of course, dear."

"I'm going to put it in my room." he said, staring at it as he stood from the couch.

_**"Dexter, who is that?" **_Freakazoid asked as Dexter walked up the stairs.

The other was silent for a while, worrying Freakazoid. _"Don't worry about it." _he finally told him, _"You'll probably never meet her anyway."_

At that moment, Dexter had no idea just how wrong he was.

**.:Line Break:.**

Well, that's it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
